A New Found Love
by HisxSlytherinxPrincess x3
Summary: this is my first yaoi so i hope you like it. its about dracoxharry which we all love. this story goes to my BFF cynthia who got me into yaoi and anime. thanks cyn! now read, review, and enjoy!


A New Found Love  
Continuing from Chpt. 28 pg. 458, Book 7

hope you all like it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was in pain from not only his scar but his disordered face that Hermione cast on him in order to protect him from the death eaters. He was in a half laying position on the marble floor. Harry could see some of the Malfoy Manor through his eye slits but not much. But it seemed as arrogant as Draco himself.

"There's something there," whispered Lucius who was peering down on Harry's blownup face, "it could be the scar, stretched tight….Draco come here, look properly! What  
do you think?"

Draco came from the pillar he was leaning against and gave a fearful look to his father and then stared at Harry with an expression he had never seen Draco wear before. It looked loving and awestruck towards Harry, but soon disappeared. Harry saw Draco's  
face up close now, concentrating on Harry's face but, was Draco blushing?

"WELL?!" Bellatrix screeched.  
" I can't tell right now," replied Draco, "But there is one way I could…."  
"Get On With It Then!!," snapped his father.  
" But—"  
" NO BUTS GET ON WITH IT" shrieked Bellatrix once more.

Draco had a worried look on his face then turned toward Harry. Once he caught Harry's eyes, that look came back and Harry could feel color rushing to his face and looked down at the floor. Draco came slowly toward Harry. Once he was a few inches away from Harry, Draco started to blush almost as much as Harry. Draco pulled Harry to his feet and pulled him in. Soon their faces were about 2 inched apart. Harry was still looking down but Draco's finger soon tilted up his chin. They looked into each others eyes and Harry, for the first time in his life realized how striking Draco really was. His blue eyes shone and his blonde hair fell perfectly over his face. Draco started to close the distance between them and wrap his arms around Harry's waist. On the slightest touch of Draco's lips on his, Harry's scar immediately stopped burning and he could feel his face returning to normal. They both could feel the shocked eyes on them as their embrace became stronger, for now Harry had never wanted to let go. _IT'S REALLY HARRY POTTER! _Harry heard Bellatrix scream. _LUCIUS CALL THE DARK LORD!_ But apparently Draco's father was too shaken by his son and his son's lover to touch the dark mark tattooed on his left arm. _GET THEM _called another death eater. But as Harry tried to let go to escape Draco kept his lips locked. But seconds later Draco let go and hugged Harry. As Harry laid his head against the blonde's shoulders, he felt a similar squeezing and suffocating feeling you get during Apperation. It felt as if the two were slowly drifting apart during there trip but Harry held on tight to Draco and seconds later they could feel a cool breeze and both could breath again.

Before Harry could get his full surroundings Draco embraced him once more. This time more passionate for they both knew they were safe. Harry's fingers ran threw the blondes hair and Draco arms across Harry's back. Harry seemed to want to take over, once more he ran his fingers up Draco's hair and Draco moaned giving Harry the ability to slide his tongue in his loves mouth. Draco could feel Harry's tongue glide in his mouth and grabbed Harry tighter. Harry suddenly remembered what just happened before at Malfoy's Manor. He let go of Draco and plopped down, sitting on what seemed to be sand. Harry rubbed his face and leaned on his knees staring out into and ocean. They were apparently on a beach. Draco dropped down next to Harry, and laid on the sand with his hands behind his head looking up into the soon to be starry sky. So many thoughts were pouring threw Harry's head. _Was everyone alright, What happened back there, Did the death eaters get the sword? Did Voldemort show up?  
_

"Draco?"  
"Yes Harry?"  
"Do you think everyone's ok?"  
Draco turned to Harry. Gazing at him he replied,  
"Im sure they'll be all right"  
Harry scooted over to Draco and Draco wrapped his arm around him.

"Harry?"  
"Yes Draco?"  
" I…I Love you"  
Harry smiled  
" I Love You Too"  
For the first time in a while Harry felt safe. Draco's arms were protecting him and they could never be separated. Harry could feel Draco's short breathes turn into long ones as he dozed of. Harry smiled. He was finally Happy.

_ Fin _


End file.
